Team Ankh
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: One Greeed, one Academy, Infinite Chaos. Or just OC in RWBY. Can't type summaries...


AN: Alright, second fanfiction in a row. OC is the Purple Greeed, and is in isolation, which Ozpin brought to Beacon. He is always in his combat attire, or just in his black shirt, dark blue jeans, with his tattered and torn trench coat.

I looked at the man with silver hair in front of me, calmly sipping his drink from his mug while I had my hands on his head, ready to snap his neck. "I've heard about the Grimm in this area, and rumors say that there are tens of packs of Ursa, but all I found is a boy soaked in Grimm blood and a pile of dead Grimm corpses. Tell me, are interested in being a Hunter?" He said calmly. "What's in for me?" I asked, my unfamiliar, hoarse voice rang out. "No fear of fighting for your life every minute." I frowned. "You drive a hard bargain human, me killing Grimm for a living is good enough. What else?" I asked. "You won't need to run any more, plus you would still be killing Grimm." I released his head and neck. "Fine." I said while I went back to my cave. "Take all your stuff, we leave in 20 minutes." He said before taking a sip. I paused. "Give me five." I disappeared.

I stood in a corner of the cockpit. I had my hooded trench coat on, with a black shirt and black shorts on. My sword hanged by my left hip, while my axe was grasped in my left hand. I studied all the humans, students, there. Most were in groups, except the pair of females in front of me. They were talking to just each other. 'Weird. Girls were known to talk in large groups.' I thought. I notice a yellow haired boy walked past me to the toilet, to throw up. I ignored him, and looked at the two girls. I frowned as the one with red tips on her black hair turned around and looked at me. I turned away as I walked to the drop bay. We were reaching in a few minutes anyway.

I exited the plane last, axe hanging on my right hip now. The students left for the direction of the largest building, while the luggage were sent to a smaller, but still large building next to the big one. I walked past the arguing pair of girls, the Red from the cockpit, and a white haired girl. My attire drew their attention as I walked past. My trench coat was tattered and torn, with claw and bite marks on. I ignored them as I followed the students in front.

After the useless talk, we were brought to the launch zone. I noticed that everyone had their weapons out. 'Curious. I thought. Ozpin informed us about getting launched into Emerald Forest and how our partner would be someone we first make eye contact with. I took out my purple axe, and slotted in a Cell Medal as the students started getting launched. "You might want to move, Ozpin." I said right before getting launched. I shut the 'mouth' of the axe, and it made a 'gulp' sound. I turned it around, holding it like a gun, and fired at the launch zone. "PUTOTYRA NO HISSATSU!" It declared right before a ball of energy was shot, destroying the launch zone and flinging me further. I holstered it back, and took out my sword, and pulled back the blade, revealing a gun. I kept firing below me to smooth my landing, and I hit the grass with my shoulder, rolling. I recovered quickly and ran up a tree. After I got up, I noticed that there were people heading for the temple which was visible. I frowned as I saw the Nevermore nest on the cliff. 'That is huge.' I noticed the Nevermore, was large. If it invaded any city, said city would be destroyed in an hour. I ran for the temple.

I reached the temple, and noticed the chess pieces. I ignored them as I saw the large Death Stalker, about to kill Red. I 'dashed' there, blocking the stinger just in time with my axe. Red gasped. Just as I overpowered the Death Stalker, I took out my sword, and started attacking wildly. Slash, stab, dodge, shoot, block, and finally flinging the Death Stalker at the Nevermore, who was firing feathers at me. I jumped, to the level of the Nevermore, and stabbed it on its back. It screeched in pain as I kept firing into the flesh. We fell on top of the Death Stalker. I leapt off of the Nevermore as the stinger of the Death Stalker came down, killing the Nevermore. I swung my axe, decapitating the Death Stalker. I then jumped up onto the pile of corpses, and took out the stinger. It was hollow after the blood and organs came out. 'A good weapon.' I thought as I saw that the tip had a seperate organ in it, converting any liquid into poison. I held onto it, and ignored the looks and questions. "These aren't the last Grimm, get out humans." I said as I took a Black King piece. They nodded as they ran. I sighed as a even larger Nevermore flew down from the nest. Red and her three friends stayed with four other people. I glanced at them "Before we die, I'm Ankh Shingasei." I said, right before dashing onto the wings, stabbing them with Wizardswordgun. The Grimm screeched in pain as the underside was revealed. The eight people fired at it. I felt explosions and blasts of dust exploding. I took a Cell Medal, and inserted it in Medalgabryu. I closed the mouth, but then opened it. "PUTOTYRA NO HISSATSU!" It declared once again as I jumped off, and slashed the underbelly. The entire bird like Grimm was spit into half. I free falled down, trench coat fluttering in the air. I prepared to land on my feet, and braced. A tremor was felt as I landed. The eight people looked at me with wonder as the mother Nevermore's corpse fell behind me. I walked in the direction of the school, uncaring if they followed.

"... And Team RWBY would be led by Ruby Rose! And as a special case, Ankh Shingasei would be in Team Ankh, with only him in it. He single handedly finished off a Nevermore and a Death Stalker." Some claps were heard as the rest of the people who were shocked stood there. "It helps that I kill Grimm for a living." I said bluntly as I walked back down of the stage.


End file.
